Sling-shots are old and well-known devices for propelling at great speed balls, rock pieces of stones, marbles, capsules, and other suitable missile or projectile weapon objects for hunting, target-shooting and other sportive and still diverse purposes, including, by way of illustration, even message and the like delivery service and so forth. In fact, sling-shots are adapted for employment in combat and have been used as hostile implements of war.
Sling-shots can be simply and relatively crudely made (as from forked tree branches and rubber bands or slit inner tube sections for casting or impelling the missile); or they can be, and indeed are, made in a more sophisticated fashion with precise, patterned designs and structures and well-tailored, quality materials of construction. Of course, the cost of a sling-shot varies with how and from what it is made, as well as its size, power and other intrinsic constructional and manufacturing-requirements features.
Generally, sling-shots are portable devices that are manually used and operated. They ordinarily are provided with a substantially Y-shaped body that is held by the usually downwardly-extending grip or handle portion with the commonly uppermost V-like part of the body having the elastic sling member attached and connected at or near the ends of the usually upwardly-extending forked or bifurcated extensions of the body. Some of the more-advanced sling-shots that are currently available have a more or less U-shaped bifurcated portion of the body attached to or stemming from the handle to the extreme parts of which U-shaped portion are respectively connected the loose ends of the missile-impelling sling.
One of the problems and inconveniences encountered in using conventional and heretofore available sling-shots is the difficulty in easily and readily holding the device for use (at least insofar as the great majority of operators are concerned) to get good accurate sighting -- as is generally done upon guaging and target reckoning through the usually upwardly positioned bifurcated part of the sling-shot body -- to allow maximum potential for target-finding delivery of the missile upon release of the pulled or stretched-back impelling sling, which is extended for "firing", as it were, of the sling-shot and propulsion (by the quick and forceful snapping or elastic contraction of the sling member) of the missile toward the intended target goal.
The morphology and anatomical characteristics and body-usage traits and limitations of most people are such that when a sling-shot is employed, a right-handed individual extends his left arm to grasp or hold the sling-shot in his left hand to give both greater opportunity for optimum aiming or sighting of the sling-shot and maximum potential for drawing back the sling with the right hand to the furthest-desired or utmost position of extension in order, upon "firing" release of the sling-shot, to power to the greatest possible (or lesser desired) extent the missile that is projected or impelled from the sling into its flight path towards the target. Needless to mention, left-handed individuals employ the exactly contrary procedure.
Now then, most people under the strain of simultaneously cocking the sling-shot by pulling back of the sling member while sighting or aiming the device for missile propulsion opt, and have a pronounced tendency and predeliction, to hold the sling-shot tilted or angulated one way or another out of the vertical and to somewhat correspondingly cock their heads to allow the sighting eye to adjust and get in better alignment with the non-upright device in order to attempt to get a better aim at the target on "firing" release of the implement.
This frequently results in awkward stances and postures during operation. And, in any event, it is not predominantly calculated to achieve and conducive of getting the best sighting and aiming technique and procedure during operation and utilization of the conventional sling-shot. The ability to sight the target with and from the device in a generally or at least substantially (relative to ground level) uprightly or vertically aligned position is ordinarily most advantageous for the purpose, since such position appears best adapted to yield more accurate sighting possibility and generally more truly reliable "firing" propulsions. This is because such vertical position keeps the opposite ends of the sling member in a generally horizontal plane. In this way there is thus less tendency for propelling the missile in more or less specious and relatively unreliable and unsure trajectory in and during its path of flight.
The basic constructional characteristics and operational principles and limitations of conventional sling-shots are so widely comprehended by those skilled in the art (and even others) that further elucidation thereof and elaboration thereon is unnecessary for thorough understanding and recognition of the advance contributed and made possible to achieve by and with accurate and adjustable sling-shot development of the present invention.